


Bedfellows

by ZA_Black92



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jesse is a flirt but a good friend, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, edgelord ninja can't sleep alone, father figure Gabriel Reyes, oc is a janitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-30 14:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: When Vex first joined the Blackwatch's sanitation crew, She just expected the normal rounds that came with the job mopping up messes, taking out trash and scrubbing out the toilets. The last thing she was expecting was becoming the living teddy bear for a grouchy cyborg ninja.





	1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

_

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**1**

"_Soo_, whats he like?" Vex blinked bemused over the Blackwatch recruit's question, "What's who like?" the brunette asked as the blond girl handed her a drink. but not the one she asked for; Orange juice, Vex hated Orange Juice.

"Genji, my friend Gabby said she saw you leaving his room.~" the girl said a little too sweetly for just minor curiosity, the jealousy was poorly hidden, true Genji was scary to most of the recruits, but there were some who were _"thirsty for his cyborg ass."_ as his fans put it; and this girl was one of them.

Vex remind silent as girl watched her expectantly obviously hoping the short girl will spill some sort of trait or detail; that'll make Genji swoon for her bottle blond and spray tan self she looked like a cheeto in army fatigues. "He snores." Vex said bluntly the girl's drawn on brows furrowed. "That's it?" the brunette rolled her silver eyes.

"Yes that it! what were you hoping for, some trashy sex in the city talk? what me or Genji do in private is our business, not yours." Vex said just barely dodging a soda can being thrown at her by whats-her name, "You think you can talk to me like that, you damn toilet scrubber?!" the girl snarled as Vex slowly turned to glare at her only for Blondie to blanch.

Vex followed her gaze speak of the devil the very cyborg they were discussing was walking towards them with the dented juice can in hand. "Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to throw things at people?" he hissed narrowing his red eyes at the girl causing her flinch.

"G-Genji we were just-" 

"I know what you were doing, And I'm not interested."

"But, but..."

"But Nothing, You posh spoiled types disgust me..."

The blond's lip quivered as she ran off whining about telling on them _(Reyes won't care.)_, leaving Vex and Genji alone after a few seconds of silence. the short haired woman broke the silence. "You didn't have to be that harsh." She said feeling a little sorry for the girl, Genji seemed to ignore her as he went to the vending machine and came back switching drinks with Vex, the brunette gawked at him for moment. 

"What, I thought you hated orange juice?" he huffed taking his mask off opening the can taking a sip and sitting down on the bench behind her. "I do, how did you know?" the cyborg ignored her went straight to the point. 

"Are you free tonight?" he asked as the brunette thought over her scheduled the day, aside from her usual night school, and janitorial duties, Vex didn't really have anything planned. "Yeah I am, same time same place?" Genji took another drink hummed agreement before the two finished their breaks. 

Vex sighed tiredly as she finished putting her things away she felt groggier then usual as she was heading to Genji's room, when she ran into Mcree who walked with her a few second of him humming some country song he finally asked. 

"So, you and Shimada..." he trailed off causing Vex to roll here eyes why was everyone asking her that today? "Yes Jesse we're sleeping together." the cowboy eyes widened before cussing under his breath about owing some recruit ten bucks? he looked like he was going to ask the obvious.

"...We're not having sex." she stated bluntly the gears in Jesse's in head seem to stall. "But ya just said-" he was cut off by Genji opening his door and pregnant silence filled the air as the cyborg opened the door wide enough for Vex to slip inside, while giving Jesse the evil eye as he slowly closed the door leaving the cowboy scratching his head. "Sleepin' together, but not fuckin? what a waste." he muttered not understanding their relationship at all before heading to bed himself. 

"What did Mcree want?" Genji asked settling into bed back facing Vex who took off her bra and slipped on a t-hirt, "Oh, he just wanted to know if you were nailing me or not." She said tiredly before laying down next to him, his red eyes glanced over his shoulder at the short haired girl. 

"Don't worry, he didn't asked for details, if he had I would've told him the same thing I told Blondie." She said voice slurring tiredly running around the base cleaning and repairing things, lop that up night courses takes the energy out someone right quick. Soon Vex soft breaths filled the cyborg's ears "hmm" Genji grumbled before drifting off into a uninterrupted sleep...

**Two months ago....**

_[[Now how this happened was an accident all on it's own; Vex had just been hired on the janitorial crew,and due to her anti-social don't ask questions attitude Vex was assigned to Blackwatch. Where she was mostly overlooked aside from the occasional order to prep and clean the training room._

_Mcree was the first one acknowledged her existence. Though... he may have had different agenda when he first approached, whatever pick-up line he was going to throw at her was all but forgotten when he noticed her "trippy silver eyes." Genji was with him, the ninja gave her a once over than scoffed at her causing her snap. "Same to you pal." retaliation before Reyes ordered her off the training floor, The brunette gladly left quickly as possible returning to her rounds thinking that'll be the end of it._

_Oh, how wrong she was, as the short girl soon found herself on laundry duty and went room to room making the beds and leaving clean uniforms for the soldiers, She ended up in Genji's room just as a lock-down drill started; and all personnel were ordered to stay where they were or get to the nearest safe-room. _

_Genji came inside his room saw her making the bed. cue a half hour of awkward silence as the two sat on the bed just staring off into space waiting for the all clear. if she tried make conversation or turn on the dusty tv on the desk, Genji would just huff or glare at her._

_Vex wasn't sure but at some point Genji had fallen asleep on to her shoulder. When She tried to wake him the cyborg would hum in protest when she tried to carefully lay him on the bed so she could leave. only for the cyborg wrapped his arms around her waist successfully trapping the girl, out of options Vex decided to relax and soon drifted off to sleep herself._

**Genji's pov...**

_The last thing Genji expected when he woke up that morning was to himself in bed tangled up with the base's janitor! He was mortified without hesitation he shoved her off his bed; cursing at her in Japanese as the woman just glared at him and snapped. "Why are you angry at me for? you're the one who bear hugged me!" Genji's face was as red as his eyes. _

_He growled grabbed her by the front of her shirt and physically threw the woman out of his room. Luckily no one was around or awake to see it, the brunette just pulled herself up and pushed her cart to the laundry room where she was subsequently chewed out for skipping out on her rounds the day before. _

_Later Genji was relieved to find that no talking about the situation this morning; Good. No one saw them, Jesse Mcree and Commander Reyes were both surprised to see Genji at the meeting that morning. "Did Mercy let you out?" Mcree asked causing the cyborg to cock a brow at him "What are you talking about?" Genji asked incredulously the cowboy looked at him equally bemused._

_"Well y'all didn't wake up screaming last night..So I figured you were in the med-bay." Genji's mind seem to go blank for a moment, he searched his memories, Jesse was right he didn't have any nightmares, when that woman was with him last night he felt calm and warmth; two things he hadn't felt in a while...He immediately shook his head and pushed those thoughts away."I was... meditating." he mumbled causing the cowboy to whistle at him."Well whatever you did, do it more often! I haven't had decent night sleep like that in months." He tried to pat Genji on the shoulder only for the cyborg to lean away from his touch._

_Mcree frowned at this only to backtrack when he saw a familiar woman walk in; making a beeline for the garbage can. "Ey, Silver bullet! where y'all been doll-" He said making his way towards her, she kicked the Dollie under the can towards him; Mcree hadn't noticed and stepped on it and did almost cartoonish Yelp/back-flip combo before landing on flat on his back, the cowboy groaned wondering what hit him? Dazed he saw the silver eyed woman glowering at him._

_"Don't ever call me Doll..." she hissed before going back to work. "woo...She's sturdy, Mcree likey.~" Jesse said dreamily the woman and Genji both rolled their eyes at him, before the short woman replaced the garbage bag with a clean one and took the full one to the garbage-chute. "Well can I get yer name, so I don't make the same mistake?" the cowboy asked Genji found himself curiously eyeing the woman whose shoulders slouched . "Vex, just Vex." She said apathetically before leaving the training room._

**end of Genji's pov...**

_A few days later Genji's night terrors returned Moira or Angela were always called at odd hours of the night to sedate and monitor him, Jesse confronted the ninja on it, and suggested he use that "meditation technique" from last time, much to to Genji's vexation no pun intended.**..** that there was no technique, he just fell asleep hugging a random stranger! _

_So one can imagine Vex's mortification when Genji tracked her down and cornered her in a dark supply closet; demanding she sleep with him!_

_"You- Wha...What, what!" she stammered face red as cherry amplified by the red glow of Genji's eyes, the cyborg was confused by her reaction before realizing what he just said."I don't mean like **that**,I-I look I can't sleep alone, I just-..." Vex looked at Genji bemused as he scratched the back of his head and sighed."Be at my door between 9-10, make sure no one sees you." He instructed before leaving the silver eyed janitor alone to mull over what the hell just happened?! _

_Against her better judgement Vex arrived at Genji's room unnerved as cyborg opened his door checking the hall to make sure it was empty before pulling her inside. _

_Needless say it was awkward first night, it had been a while since Genji laid down next to a woman and Vex didn't like sleeping with a bra so, there was that. and Vex never really slept with someone without **sleeping"** with them,_

_So she was little on edge the cyborg had **other **intentions, eventually with enough meet ups they got comfortable enough with each other to sleep together without issue..._

_Except when Reyes caught her leaving Genji's room one morning and dragged them both into his office demanded they tell him what was going on? they explained the arrangement Gabe allowed it; so long as it doesn't get in the way of missions and Vex's job.}}_

_ **Present day 6:15 am ** _

"Genji shift over I have to go." Vex said with a yawn the ninja hummed unwrapped his arms from her waist and rolled over to face the wall as Vex grabbed the overnight bag and got dressed in her regular clothes,as it was her day off. "I might not be able to come tonight." She said causing Genji to glance over his shoulder he noticed yesterday she seemed off, today she was looking dead on her feet.

"It's exam night at the college, I'm running on fumes right now."she took a shaky breath then jumped when Genji's human hand was on her neck, Vex got up and left before the cyborg could say anything, Genji brows furrowed as he stared at his hand "Gankona on'na ..." he huffed before laying back down.

Vex sighed as she checked the thermometer 100.3C...She was sick no doubt about it, figures and on the night of the big test! she took an aspirin pulled a surgical mask over her mouth and nose and went over her notes, sitting in a cafe a few blocks from the community college _"Just have to hold out until the test V, you can do it!"_ she encouraged herself cramming as much knowledge in to her memory as possible.

a few hours later, after her exam Vex sluggishly walked down the stairs of the college, she felt light headed and her body was shaking with every step, maybe taking the day off and convincing the teacher to reschedule her exam at a later date would've the smarter move, instead pushing herself? ....Woulda,shoulda,coulda as the old saying goes.

"Eh, Not looking so good there Vex.~" Oh shit, not this D-bag her silver eyes landed on Derek Kettlemen, the sexist pig whose been harassing her since the first day and he reeked; even with her nosed clogged she could pick-up the scent stale beer and sweat coming off of the pudgy male approaching her.

The brunette felt like vomiting as he got closer, Vex mentally prayed to any deity listening to give her a fucking break just for tonight! "How's about I take care of-" before he could touch her something whizzed by his head nicking his cheek he hissed and brought his hand up to it and blanched when he saw blood.

Derek looked around to find what cut him? before finding a black shuriken wedged in the wall, then his glazed over eyes landed on what his drunken mind could only describe as a demon silently walking up behind Vex, it's tall lean form was dressed in black as two angry red eyes glared at him from under it's hood. Either way the drunken man wasn't taking any chances he shoved the sick girl towards it and ran with his tail between his legs.

Luckily for Vex a pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground a hand felt her forehead before a familiar voice cussed in Japanese, The 'demon' revealed to be a hoodie clad Genji who shifted the short girl in his arms before lifting the brunette off the ground. 

"You knew you weren't feeling well! and you still pushed your limits..." Genji chided as he carried her to one the staff cars he signed out, he put her in the passenger seat and climbed in the drivers seat before turning to her. "What's your address?" he said starting the car glancing at the pale woman who was taking out a water bottle from her coat and took drink, Genji hoped that wasn't all she had consumed today.

"4077 Oldfield Way,...Lock the car and watch your back." She warned with good reason; he heard of that area locals called it the Gallows, it was slum filled with drug dealers, gangs and brothels, Not a day goes by where someone from the Gallows wasn't on the News for murder or otherwise. Genji felt his stomach churn; suddenly Vex's cold and cautious attitude, short hair and choice in baggy clothes made sense... She was sheep walking into a den full hungry wolves.

The cyborg had half the mind to drive back to headquarters and have her rest in the Overwatch Med-bay, Angela wouldn't have mind in fact she would've been ecstatic, He didn't give out a name. But when he reluctantly revealed he had a friend who was a girl and sick, The blond doctor spat her tea out and gawked at Genji like he spouted seven heads! Before composing herself and asking when and how they met?

Leaving out the part about their sleepovers, he awkwardly revealed they met two months ago,she's on the janitorial crew and studied nights, he helped her with some math problems and soon found that she wasn't completely annoying. that wasn't a total lie, Genji did help Vex study the first couple nights together.

Needless to say Angela wasted no time making care package for the mystery girl, and handing it to the ninja sweat dropped at the packs of instant-soup packets,cough drops, cold tablets, vapor rub, and cold compresses. When he left the base Genji briefly wondered if he was in over his head? especially when Angela insisted he bring his 'Friend' on his next check up she wanted to meet her, sounding like a proud mother whose son just announced he got a girlfriend.

The ninja mentally groaned doubtful that Vex would even agree to that, she hated people more then he did...well, the mouthy [Jesse] ones anyways. When he pulled into Vex's driveway Genji couldn't help but grimace at how rundown the the small house was. His eyes focused in the dark and could see some small repairs and reinforcements recently added to the small structure, motion lights,Bars on the windows, heavy doors...etc, Genji grabbed Angela's package and helped Vex to the front door, his eyes watched the dark and empty street cautiously as she unlocked the at least eight different locks on her front-door.

The cyborg followed the small brunette inside as the beep from her phone warned that her front door was open, Vex punched in a code and the beeping stopped and turned on the lights, as Genji gawked at the almost empty house this didn't make any sense?! his brows furrowed as he looks at Vex who hanging her coat up. "Nantekotta i?...Where are your things?" he asked sounding almost angry as the sick woman pointed at a futon sofa-bed,a laptop on and a suitcase.

"Right there..." She said listlessly the ninja was still trying to understand exactly what he was seeing. "A couch, a computer and suitcase,... don't you have any other furniture?" He asked again the girl shook her head, Genji didn't know how to feel about this..He knows how much Over/Blackwatch was paying their janitorial staff and it was certainly enough to buy a proper bed, in the two months she's worked there Vex could've saved up bought an apartment a lot nicer then this rundown shoe-box of a house! So that leaves the question where the hell was her money disappearing to?

"Do you want any to drink?" Vex croaky voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the his red eyes focused on her, suddenly remembering what he was here for and what Angela had told him to do. "Get something clean to sleep in and go take a shower." he instructed he watched Vex open her suitcase and take out a tank top, a hoodie and pajama pants, and watched her go into a small bathroom of the side of the entryway hall, when he heard the shower turn on Genji took out the instructions Mercy gave him, he went to the small kitchen. 

The ninja was relieved to see Vex had dishes and an electric kettle, he turned the kettle on and got a mug and poured in the soup mix and waited, the kettle's timer when off just as Vex came out of her bathroom dressed in pjs towel wrapped around her neck, Genji in his younger years he would've swooned seeing a blushing wet girl staring at him with her goods on display, But now he instead he felt annoyance at her appearance.

Vex's hair was soaked, her silver eyes were dull and glassy, and her belly was completely exposed, "That won't do." Genji muttered as his bionics hissed releasing steam as the cyborg walked up to the short girl and pulled her pants up tied the drawstrings and zipped her hoodie all the way up. "And dry off properly or You'll get worse..." he huffed making her sit at the kitchen table.

She herd him shuffle around behind her Vex blinked confused as mug was placed in her field of vision, the pale woman hesitantly took it from him "It's soup..." Genji mumbled before taking the towel off her neck and started drying her hair off as the cyborg awkwardly explain that seeing that he had no experience looking after a sick person before. he went to Mercy who gave him the supplies and instructions on how to look after Vex, and now she knew that He and Vex were... acquainted, Vex didn't really know how to feel about that the last thing she wanted was more attention on her.

"Did she want something in return, for the cold package?"

"Yes, She knows I dislike most things and sees that I don't dislike you as much."

"Gee...Y'know how to make a gal blush."

"Don't sass me."

Genji chided before taking a seat across from Vex cup of tea in hand before taking a sip and after a short pause looked at her unsure "...Angela wants meet you, Are you okay with that?" Vex was silent before take taking a long drink of her soup, then grimaced "Okay." She said without a fight as there no arguing with this, then took another small sip of her soup and felt something go down her throat and the chalky aftertaste then looked Genji with disdain.

"Did You...put Cold tablets in this?" she asked looking as though she was going through traumatic experience the cyborg's bionics hissed out steam as he nodded holding back a smirk."Why?" she asked not understanding Genji shrugged. "You don't like orange juice." he said recalling how Vex grimaced the second she noticed the pills, it was the same face she made whenever someone gave her anything that resembled orange juice. "What does that have to do with it?" She huffed trying get him to tell her, but instead Genji instructed her to go to bed, He'll join her in a minute.

Genji put the mugs in the sink and glared out her backyard window..So he wasn't imagining things, she didn't have motion lights back there, The cyborg wasn't sure when he first spotted a shadow crouch behind an old picnic table, he glanced at Vex she was busy putting Vapor rub on her chest...his red eyes narrowed as he looked back outside there were two more shadows, a smirk slowly played on his lips "looks like some wolves came out to play..." his inner voice purred as he calmly put his mask on.

When Vex looked into the kitchen she saw Genji gone, and assumed he was using her bathroom to clean off his parts that were still skin before laying down and stared at the cracks in her ceiling, the cold pills were starting to kick in her mind was getting fuzzier...Funny, for a moment she thought she heard screaming coming from outside as her eyes grew heavy...

_"Everyone knows that bitch lives alone!"_

Those words make Genji grit his teeth as he finished washing the dirt and blood of his hands, those men... they were watching Vex this whole time; planning and waiting for her guard to be down, that large fellow that Genji scared off earlier was with them. 

He must've told them she was sick and unable to put up a fight; seeing that they pried the boards on Vex's back fence open and had the tools to ready to unhinge her backdoor; _Oh yes_, they had this planned almost perfectly. too bad they didn't take into account that Vex had a **"Demon"** watching her back, as the fat man put it.

The cyborg wiped his hands off and settled down on the futon next to Vex who hadn't stirred 'If I hadn't been here..." he shook those morbid thought out of his mind not wanting to think about it, he wary gaze landed on the sleeping girl next him, Genji's arm wrapped around her waist a little tighter then usual,"her fevers going down..that's good." he thought feeling neck soon his soft breathing synced up if Vex's who was unaware of what transpired in her backyard. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

** I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading! **

**–**

That morning Vex was awoken the to sound of someone banging on her door, She looked around groggily Genji was gone she did have to checked the feeds on her computer to know so was the car he must went back to base. She cleared her sore throat as her body woke up “Just a sec.” She called out was feeling not as shitty then she was yesterday.

the joints in her legs popped in protest as Vex got up from her futon and went to her frontdoor only to find it locked…Vex cocked a brow she was seriously impressed, Genji didn’t even trip the alarm! She’s gotta ask the cyborg how he does that! she unfastened the locks and found a police officer standing there. “Yes?” the brunette said eyeing the cop nervously wondering why they were here for?

“Ma'am are you the owner the residence?”

“Yes, what’s this about?”

“Well, Maybe you can answer that, considering there are three injured men that claimed a "demon” attacked them on your property.“

”….I’m sorry?“

Vex said bemused as she looked at the cop like he just said the sky had turn green and grass was blue, pretty much said that she had no idea what he was talking about! she went on to explain that she was sick last night and still was today, and there was no way she would attack anyone for no reason… then she went cold and a curdling feeling settled in her stomach when she recalled when Genji had disappeared and the screaming… Could he have? The cop seem notice her inner turmoil. but before he could interrogate her farther his omnic partner came from Vex’s backyard.

"Ey, Roy think I found the Demon.” they said sarcastically the human cop or Roy and Vex look at each other as they followed after it, What the silver eyed girl saw in that backyard could only be described as a war zone it was a literal bloody mess and more confusing to the short woman was the alarming amount of power tools scattered around the yard.

“Those aren’t mine…” She said warily as the omnic held up an rusted old TV antenna with a black shredded tarp stuck to it, then pointed at a dead raccoon. “I think our ‘Victims” were actually the bad guys, they must’ve tried to break in.“ they pointed at the broken fence and the scratches on Vex’s back door. "Then this fell off the roof startling the men who startled family of raccoons, which caused all this…”

The bot explained then found a switch blade in the grass which also, matched the injuries on the men, the human cop seem skeptical until Vex spoke up “Out of curiosity, was one of these men obese with greasy blond hair, wearing a sweat stained blue tracksuit, and smelled like stale beer and rotten milk?" The brunette asked with a sniffle the cops didn’t even need to answer; the look of disdain on the human officer’s face pretty said enough.

"That sicko has been stalking and sexually harassing me since I first moved here!” she huffed obviously disgusted and borderline freaking out that Derek had tried to break into her home; planning to to do god knows to her! she remembered the way the way he looked at the night before and felt bile rise from her throat. Vex went pale broke out into a cold sweat her body felt like it was on fire all of the sudden, before either cop asked if she was okay she threw up into her miserable excuse of vegetable garden, the omnic officer tossed the antenna aside and started rubbing the sick girl’s back. “He tried approaching me last night..” the sick girl croaked. “My friend scared him off, I thought that was the end of it..” she wince feeling a headache coming on, the officers could tell this woman was in no way a threat a breeze could knock her over right now.

The cops then asked Vex if she wanted to press charges but, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself refused, Besides just by looking at the carnage in her backyard told her Genji did enough damage to teach that drunken pervert not to bother her again, The cops finally left letting Vex go back to bed. she spent most of the day taking cough medicine, sleeping and watching internet videos…and worrying how Genji was coping without her, hopefully they had mission to keep him occupied so he didn’t have to be alone.

**At the OW base**

Unbeknownst the silver eyed brunette; Genji had stolen one of her hoodies and was using it like a pillow case, it helped that it smelled like his friend, but it wasn’t the same. Over the past two months he’d grown accustomed to the feel of warmth and the security of a second heartbeat next to him, Genji sighed he felt lonely without hearing the breathing soft and little mumbles Vex made when she was in a deep sleep.

It gave the black haired cyborg assurance that he had someone there cling to when the dread of deafening solitude was too much to handle, But alas he can’t control how the human body works. so, he’d have to make due until Vex was better… Needless to say, Genji did not have a good night, he’d sleep for a few minutes than wake up, rinse and repeat.

The next week he was standoffish and cranky, everyone could sense it and avoided the cyborg more so then usual, except for that annoying group of his 'admirers’ they tried pushing themselves on him and offering to keep him warmer better then Vex could, He’d turn them off by having Mcree read off a list of ridiculous demands he and Vex had written. 

It was around 10 am on Tuesday when Genji was the middle of training when he heard commander Reyes walk into the training room with a familiar short figure wandering behind him talking to the intimidating commander. “So, I have to saturate the soil twice a day?” She asked Reyes nodded taking a sip of his coffee, The short woman paused and thought this over “ Huh,That’s why my tomatoes haven’t been coming in.” the brunette muttered before locking eyes with a certain cyborg.

Vex, her sudden presence nearly caused Genji to take a couple bullets to the face! they were rubber bullets. but still… _Ouch!_ He manage to snap back into focus to deflect the rest with his sword before, dashing forward flipping over obstacles and pining his opponent down, He then sheathed his weapon and bowed to a very unimpressed Mcree, much to Vex’s astonishment the brunette has meditated and done yoga with her edgy sleep buddy, but Vex has never actually seen Genji train before.

She stared at the scene both impressed and incredulously as Mcree teased and accused the ninja about showing off in front of his _girlfriend"_ the cyborg ignored him and approached the short brunette, he silently rested his palm against her forehead feeling her temperature his bionics let out steam the intense glare in his eyes softened a little "You look better…“ he said somewhat briskly very aware that Reyes and Jesse were watching, "I feel better…” Vex said curtly as her lips formed a thin line she seemed angry.

Genji felt his artificial stomach sink wondering if he had done something to upset her? He turned to commander Reyes who just gave him a little nod as he chatted with Jesse over his strategies, at that the ninja grabbed Vex’s arm and escorted her out of the training room. While Mcree shook his head at the twosome in disbelief. “I just don’t get em’ Boss, how does Shimada sleep next to that almost every night and not tap it?” The cowboy bellowed envy lacing his tone “I know he has the equipment for it!” _*And it’s bigger than mine…* _

He hissed throwing his hands in the air in exasperation Commander Reyes shook his head at the younger man’s antics. “Jesse, men can be friends with women without adding _benefits_ to the mix.” the Latin man said matter-o-factly just as Mcree pointed a finger at the commander’s face and yelled “Blasphemy” in a demonic voice before Reyes threatened to break his hand if he ever pointed at him again! then ordered the cowboy to drop and give him twenty!

** _Meanwhile_ **

Genji had led Vex to small secluded part of the base where they could talk in private. Before the cyborg could even get a word out the brunette blurted out “You got the cops called on me!” he gawked at her bemused before recalling the incident in the backyard. “oh..S-sorry.” he stammered out the words felt foreign to him it had been a while since the cyborg had to apologize to someone. Then he asked what happened Vex pretty gave him the sum up, cops showed up took her out back showed her the war zone that was her backyard.“ 

The Omnic deputy theorized Derek and his buddies were hopped up on alcohol and drugs, got spooked by an old TV antenna falling off her roof which woke up a family of raccoons; chaos broke out and they put themselves in the hospital. She asked if it was Derek and had panic attack and threw up then, then the human cop explained how the perv kept making passes and jeering at female hospital staff and tried to grope a female officer who was sent to take their statement, so he wasn’t going to be a problem for a while.

Genji grimaced behind his mask he wanted to ask why didn’t she pressed charges or ask for protection, then he recalled why they called her neighborhood the Gallows; It was run by the Scarecrow Kings a gang with old saying _'Get caught squealing and you get hanged’_ It didn’t even have to involve the the gang in anyway; they heard you went to the police for some reason or another? suddenly accidents happen and outsiders were no exception. 

Vex knew this, and the last thing she wanted to do was piss off the SCK. They’ve been a thorn in Over/Blackwatch’s side for while now too…There have actually been rumors of mole working in BW feeding info to the gang, But so far any leads of said mole have come up empty…

"Have there been any other problems?" 

"Aside from your creepy fan club giving me the stink eye?”

“…” he gave her stern look clearly not in tolerating mood today, the brunette resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“No.”

Vex huffed Genji seemed to relax before gesturing for the silver eyed woman to follow him, she complied the cyborg led her to an elevator causing the woman to cock a brow. “So, where are you taking me exactly?” She asked warily as she stepped inside the elevator with Genji who shifted awkwardly on his feet as it started up. “Dr. Ziegler has asking about you, won’t stop badgering me bring you around.” He huffed Vex didn’t missed how tired he sounded or the bags under his eyes. Maybe after meeting miss Ziegler she’ll see if Genji is up for a power nap?

Needless to say the duo certainly turned a lot a heads anyone who was wandering or just in the hallway stopped what they were doing and stared a the abnormal twosome, Blackwatch’s homicidal '_Tin-man'_ toddling around with the rumored silver-eyed janitor! now that was something to gawked at! some started whispering amongst themselves, It took one icy red glare shot by said cyborg caused their unwanted audience to disperse and go back to what they were doing.

When they reached the med-bay Angela was just finishing up a setting up a large machine Vex assumed was used to examine Genji her assumptions were proven correct as a holographic model and graph of said cyborg started up in a T-pose while the blonde doctor was busy. looking down at a chart unaware of the tag-along the ninja had brought in with him. “Alright Genji everything’s set up you can ju-” her blue eyes finally looked up from the chart and locked on to a person who certainly wasn’t Genji, it took a moment for Angela to realize who she was staring at before noticing her original patient, the blond just pointed at Vex then at Genji as if having mental conversation with the ninja who face-palmed and sighed loudly. “Yes.” Confirming that he had brought the friend he had told her about.

“Oh, It’s so nice to finally meet you…" 

"Vex.”

“Vex…you have silver eyes.”

“So I’ve been told…”

After a few minutes of watching Angela hook Genji up to the machine waiting for it to finish scanning him, Vex started having an inkling that this wasn’t just a courtesy call, and may have been a double check-up set by a certain ninja, considering Dr. Ziegler would try to subtly ask how she was feeling, shining a small light in her eyes, after few of this Vex gave the OK for the medic to just do the check up cause this was just embarrassing them both. “So, those are your natural eyes?” Angel still hung up on the short brunettes eye color. “Yeah, mutation I inherited from…_[sigh]_ _my father_.” she hissed out the word venomously, malice for the man wasn’t lost on Genji and Angela. 

The doctor cleared her throat pick up a small syringe"I’m going to draw a blood sample if that alright?“ Vex shrugged pulling her sleeve up. "I don’t mind, but you may need a tougher needle then that.” the blond looked confused but shrugged and used the one in her hand, brought it up to Vex’s arm and it wouldn’t go in, Angela pressed down a bit and the needle seem to go in this time; she pulled the piston back, but nothing came out…the blond’s brow furrowed and she pulled the syringe away and blanched the needle was bent! as Vex let out a sigh.

“Told ya, you’d need a tougher needle.” When she said this Genji’s heart-rate spike up wondering what was going on? as Angela was blocking his view she moved giving him a view of the bent needle as the blond grabbed another larger syringe, this time it did it’s job Angela drew a blood sample and brought up another machined she explain it was used to make sure there were no diseases or problems with Vex’s blood. it should be done analyzing in a couple minutes, then turned her attention back to Genji the sync-unit had finished the body scan. 

“Okay, Genji everything thing seems to be functioning alright, you limbs are responding and your reaction time is getting quicker …by the way your heart spiked a moment, were you worried about Vex just now?” the cyborg glared at her then averted eyes to the wall, Angela snicker he must’ve forgot he was still hooked up to the scanner because his temperature spiked too.

As she was unhooking Genji from his restraints and the Sync-unit Vex's blood work came back, Angela nearly fainted when she saw the results that was impossible! according to these Vex’s health states were abnormal, almost enhanced was like Morrison and Reyes, but then she checked again realized this wasn’t science, there was no trace of surgical implants or biochemical-reinforcements. Her near superhuman abilities were all natural born traits. 

She briefly glanced Vex out of the corner of her, the silver eyed girl smirked and winked at the flabbergasted doctor, Before Genji’s voice brought her back to earth “Is there something wrong?” Genji asked gruffly his red eyes were looking up at Vex’s lab work bemused then at Angela.

the medic composed herself quickly then finished un hooking the cyborg. “Nothing in fact she’s in perfect health!” She chirped leaving the ninja skeptical, until Vex interjected. “It’s fine Gen, if I was sick it’d be hard to miss trust me.” she hopped off the examination table, As the ninja still gave Angela a suspicious glance before leaving with Vex, Angela calmly reminded him of his next check-up and wave them off and as soon as the door shut the medic’s smile dropped as she calmly turned her comm on and called. “Commander Morrison, is there something you’d like to tell me?” she inquired sternly.

**later **

Vex was mopping the floors she hummed a tune, knowing exactly what Angela was doing right now, calling Morrison demanding an explanation why someone with Vex’s abilities was working as janitor of all things?! It sucked she wanted to out right tell somebody why she was really working for Blackwatch, but if she wanted to catch who’s leaking info the Scarcrows she gonna have to be as cunning as them, She’ll admit it was impressive how the mole was able get in so easily, she or he must’ve hacked or used enhancements to boost their stats a tad, just enough to give them leverage in the recruitment program…

Vex was brought out of her thoughts by someone dumping their soda and yogurt on her nice clean floor! She looked up and saw Blondie and her gaggle of turkey necks giggling at her. “Whoops better clean that up toilet-scrubber.” the Cheeto sneered before walking off laughing along with her group, Vex let out a frustrated grumble she could not wait for this job to be over! Just so she can punch that bitch in her fake plastic fucking nose. 

The brunette sighed and got to clean the mess up when she noticed something unusual, the door to the tactical server room was open! Vex swallowed as she quietly pushed her cart and mop to the side, started walking towards the open door as she got closer she reached for one of her throwing knives, only someone to call out to her, She saw Jesse walking up to her causing the short woman to backtrack. “Oh, uh.. Jesse what do you need?” the cowboy scratched the back of his head kind of uncomfortable.

“I heard Shimada took you to see Mercy, I thought you was still sick or something?” now any normal girl would giggle knowing a cute guy like Jesse was worried about them, unfortunately he’s really not her type. “Genji was just being concerned, wanted to make sure I wasn’t coming in cos’ I was bored.” she explained to Mcree who seemed genuinely surprised that Shimada actually showed an emotion other than anger. “So, what are you doing now?” the cowboy asked the silver eyed woman gave him a blank stare and slowly looked down. 

He followed her and blanched seeing muddy foot prints trailing behind him along with the soda/yogurt puddle she still had yet to clean…Mcree swallowed and look back at Vex to see her smiling very sweetly and she said. “Trying to control my bloodlust.~" She beamed causing Mcree to shudder as he muttered an apology and scurried away. Vex’s smile was gone as soon as Mcree left she looked back to the TS room to see it now closed, the silver eyed woman cussed under her breath, Damn it! She missed them! Vex calmed down took a deep breath and returned to her original task and got to mopping the hall….Again. 


End file.
